Final Episode Scene: Boyfriend Battles
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: The scene from the final episode where its the boyfriend-off between Oliver and Jesse! Set on Oliver's POV. Read & Review! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey people! SO, who saw the final episode of HM? OMG! Glad that Oliver came back! Although, I am EXTREMELY upset that they cut off the Loliver kiss! GRRR! Well, I also loved the bit where Oliver and Jesse had that little boyfriend-off thing! LOL :) So, this is my take on Oliver's point of view of that little scene. Enjoy! **

_Oliver POV_

I rushed through the airport. I needed to find Lilly. Her flight was boarding in 15 minutes! I dodged through people with suitcases to get to the boarding room for Lilly's flight. More running and dodging. Finally, I managed to find the boarding room for the Paris flight. I rushed in, searching for my girlfriend's face. There she was, in a blue dress and a cute little French beret!

"Lilly!" I said and walked up to her.

"Oliver? OLIVER!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey I thought your band was playing in San Antonio" she stated.

"We were, but our next shows in Seattle, and I got a flight that stopped here. I wasn't gonna let you leave without saying goodbye!" I said, smiling at her.

"Ahem!" Miley cleared her throat for attention.

"You too Miley!" I said, hugging her.

"Well I'll leave you kids to say your goodbyes. I'm gonna go buy some of that dry fruit for the flight. I love to toot one out and watch the rest of you folks blame it on each other!" Mr. Stewart said. Ok then...

"That's been _you?"_ Miley gasped.

"Honey you should know my toots been out!" Mr. Stewart said, walking away. Gee that man is weird.

"Miley!" said a voice. Behind her, Miley's boyfriend Jesse came walking towards us.

"Jesse! Jesse I thought you were in Seattle!" Miley exclaimed, running into Jesse's arms.

"Oh I was. Our next show's in San Antonio, so I got a flight that stopped here. Can't let you leave without saying goodbye!" he explained. WHAT? HEY! Hold on. That was MY line! Oh he's not getting away with this.

"Pppfffttt! Real original" I said. Lilly had a look of concern on her face. I crossed my arms. Jesse turned to look at me.

"Dude why the hostility?" he asked me. Alright, then. You want an explanation?

"Well it's just that I just made a huge romantic gesture, and you're doing the same thing kind of makes it a _little _less special" I told him, emphasis on the little. Dunno why.

"Oliver it's not a competition" Miley said.

"Oh I know, I know. Although that I had to be up at four thirty in the morning just to make this happen!" I said, smiling at Lilly and patting her hand. Yep, I think I'm a better boyfriend than Jesse...

"And now you just sound desperate" Jesse teased me. Hey! Oh, ok then. You want war?

"Hey Miley I made something for you" Jesse said, turning to Miley. Now who sounds desperate?

"Oh what is it?" Miley asked, excitedly.

"It's a playlist of songs that remind me of you" Jesse said 'sweetly'.

"Aww!" Miley and Lilly both said in awe.

"Uh..." I started to feel around in my pockets. There must be something I can give Lilly... Jesse cannot win this battle! Now let's see... aha! Bingo. Lip balm.

"Hey, Lilly?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said, turning to me.

"I got you something" I said, handing her the lip balm.

"Used lip balm" Lilly said, disappointed. Jesse and Miley turned to us.

"Uh it has my kisses all over it!" Hopefully she buys that...

"AWW!" Lilly said, hugging me. ... And she did! Well that was easy!

"Sup" I nodded to Jesse behind Lilly. HAHA! Score one for Ollie! Take that, loser.

"Really?" Jesse said, as if he thought I was pathetic.

"Ok guys. We only have a little while with our boyfriends, so let's not waste the time with you guys fighting over your girlfriends like a _really _cute gladiator and... Oliver" Miley said. Say what? Did she just insult me?

"Hey!" Lilly exclaimed. Guess she felt it too.

"I'll have you know plenty of girls on tour find me—"I began.

"What? They find you what?" Lilly interrupted. Oops. Better make her happy...

"Uh incredibly...faithful, to you" I explained.

"That's my guy" Lilly smiled and pulled me into a side hug.

"OK, so we're gonna leave you two to do your kissy-mushy thing over here, and we'll do ours over by the inflatable neck pillow cart. Bye!" Miley said, and led Jesse over to the inflatable... whatever. I pulled Lilly down to sit on the chairs.

"Hey... I can't believe you're going to Paris!" I exclaimed.

"I know! It's all happening so fast! I've been cramming to learn French all week, but you know I do think I have the most important phrase down" Lilly said.

"Back off I have a big strong boyfriend back in America?" I asked. Let's hope none of those French dudes go anywhere near my Lillypop! And if they do, she better defend herself.

"Uh, close! It's um... je t'aime Oliver" Lilly smiled at me, blushing. Je t'aime Oliver what does that mean again... well je t'aime means I love you— aww!

"I love you too Lilly" I said sweetly and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed gently, but passionately. Man it felt good to kiss her again... but before we knew it, we had to pull away for breath. When we pulled away I smiled at her, before realising that we both had flights to catch.

"Oh, well I gotta get to my flight. Tell Miley I say good luck on the movie ok?" I said, standing up and hugging Lilly.

"OK" Lilly agreed.

"Call me when you land?" I asked.

"Mhm" Lilly mumbled. We pulled out of the hug, and say two girls with Stanford sweatshirts on walk by.

"Oh look. Those girls are going to Stanford. That'll be you and Miley next year!" I said.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed.

"Unless she, you know books another blockbuster movie or something" I said. Lilly's smile fell a bit. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

"I'll miss you already" I called back to Lilly.

"Bye" Lilly mumbled, without really concentrating. Well, she's going to Paris. Man I love that girl so much! That's the last time I'll see her for...weeks...maybe even months...just thinking about that makes me wanna run back to her and never let her go. But I know I can't. I have another show to do in Seattle. I'll see her again soon enough and everything will be just fine.

**A/N: And...THE END. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And hope it made you laugh a bit too :) And I hope I kept the characters in character! Please review!**

**Got2LiveItBigTime **


End file.
